


First Time for Everything

by motherbearof3



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A taste of Barisi, Barisi - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lots of Touching, M/M, Naked Men, Naked Women, Nakedness, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rollisi with a twist, Rollivia - Freeform, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Touching, Voyeurism, the Cuban Experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Amanda makes a drunken confession to Carisi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something completely new for me. It started out as pure smut. Nameless, faceless smut. Literally. I had no names in it. Just the words him and her. And some words I'd never written before. LOL! But the writer's ego reared its head and I kept thinking how I could share it to see if it was any good. A fellow writer suggested I try and turn it into fan fiction and so here we are. I don't know what my regular readers will think of this and I won't be offended if you click away. There is more than this chapter written, but I want to know if anyone wants to read more before I post it.

It all started with a drunken confession.

Rollins and Carisi had a rare night off together. They sent Jesse to Olivia and Noah’s for a sleepover, ordered pizza and found a movie on Netflix. They even splurged on some Corona, laughing as the wedges of lime made the beer foam up and putting their mouths over the neck quickly to catch it. Six or seven beers in -- maybe it was eight -- Amanda leaned over and kissed him deeply, tasting beer, lime and pizza on his tongue. Leaning back, she looked at him, giggled and said,

“Wanna’ know something?”

“What?”

It had been a long time since Carisi had seen her this drunk. Between work and Jesse, she usually limited herself to one or two beers. He could tell by the way she was giggling she was feeling good. Her hands reached behind her back to unhook her bra and in that way that only women could do, removed it without taking off her shirt, tossing it on the back of the couch. Immediately her hardened nipples were visible through the thin fabric, telling him she was aroused and his own body began to respond. He reached over and palmed one of her breasts and she moaned a little, leaning closer.

“What?” He repeated, flicking the nipple with his thumb. The sensation seemed to have a direct line to her pussy and Amanda whimpered, sliding a hand between her pajama clad legs to press against the tingle that had begun there. The action reminded her hops-soaked brain what she’d started to say.

“I’ve been thinking what it would be like to fuck another woman.”

That was not what Carisi was expecting to hear and his hand fell away. She regarded him solemnly, slightly disappointed at his reaction

“Does that disgust you?”

“No. I just never thought — how long have you been thinking about this?”

She shrugged.

“I dunno. Sometimes when I see another woman’s tits I wonder what it would be like to feel them.” She cupped her own, trying to imagine they belonged to someone else. “Lick them.”

“Do you — is there someone you had in mind?” His cock was rock hard now, as he thought about Amanda licking another woman’s breasts.

She did, and told him. Then whispered in his ear all the things she’d thought about doing while she rode them both to orgasm.

The next morning, after her second cup of coffee and third glass water she looked at him and said, “I wasn’t kidding last night. I didn’t say that just to turn you on.” She laughed. “Well, I hoped it would turn you on, but I did mean it. But I’d only do it if you were there to watch. Would you want to watch?”

“What kind of a question is that? Of course I’d want to watch you fuck another woman.”

Just hearing him say the words made her wet, and she squirmed in her seat. Then she nodded.

“Okay, then. I’ll ask her.”

It started out as one of the most awkward conversations she’d ever had. At first. She sent her friend a text and said there was something she wanted to ask her, never expecting it all to take place that way.

_Ask._

  * _Idk if text is the best way to ask this kind of question._



_What? You want a kidney?_

  * _No, but I’d like.... some other body parts._



_Huh?_

  * _I got a little drunk the other night and kind of admitted I’d thought about being with another woman._



_Oookay.  You’re not leaving him are you?_

  * _Hell no! I mean just for fun. To see what it would be like._



_And you’re telling me this why?_

  * _Because I wanted to see if you were interested._



The screen stayed silent for several minutes.

  * _You there?_



_Yes._

  * _I’m sorry if I offended you._



_No, no. You didn’t.  
_ _I’m……..interested._

  * _Really?_



_Don’t sound so surprised. You wouldn’t have asked if you didn’t think I was._

  * _No, you’re right. I did._
  * _I hoped._
  * _Have you ever?_



_No. But I’ve thought about it too._

  * _Shit, I’m getting turned on just having this conversation._



_Yeah, me too.  
_ _So when?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollins’ friend is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a response to chapter one! Thank you! I’m having way too much fun with this now. In our second chapter, albeit as short as the first, we learn the identity of the friend Amanda had in mind. This is another short chapter. I’m enjoying the tease. But I think you’ll like it.

Olivia put her phone back on the nightstand and picked up the magazine she had been leafing through before the first text came through but not seeing anything on the page. Her mind was still on the conversation she’d just had and what she’d agreed to do. She was surprised at her friend’s admission and question but had been honest when she told her she’d thought about what it would be like to have sex with another woman. It was actually something she and Rafael had talked about before. While they were very happy in their monogamous relationship — and the sex was great — both admitted to admiring members of their own gender in a sexual way. She also knew Rafael had had a couple relationships with men in the past.

“Who was that?” Rafael asked.

“Amanda.”

“I figured. Asking if Jesse could have another sleepover? Have you told her people have sex with their kid home all the time? She just needs to be quieter. You’ve learned.” He sent a smirk her way without looking up from his laptop.

Olivia moved her leg to gently kick his ankle. 

“It’s your fault I’m so loud,” she said. It was. The sexy Cuban attorney had a way of making her lose all her inhibitions when they made love. “No. Actually, she, um, wanted to know if she could fuck me.”

He closed the laptop with a snap.

“What?”

She turned in the bed to face him. He was still facing forward, his hands on top of the closed computer.

“You heard what I said, Rafael. You hear every word I say even when it looks like you’re not paying attention.”

He nodded and closed his eyes, taking a breath in through his nose.

“What? Is something wrong? Does what Amanda asked me bother you? I know I’ve never done anything like that before, but you and I have talked about it.” She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Rafa, talk to me,” Olivia said softly.

Rafael opened his eyes and carefully lowered the laptop into the space between the bed and the nightstand where it wouldn’t get stepped on. Then he turned back to the beautiful police lieutenant who had his heart and with a speed that make her squeak, pulled her into his arms and devoured her mouth like a starving man. After her initial surprise, Olivia responded with equal fervor, opening her mouth to his plundering tongue. They slid down the pillows and it didn’t take long for garments to be shed and bodies joined. A couple orgasms later — and those were only Liv’s — she looked into his green eyes.

“I guess that means you’re okay with it?”

“As long as you tell me what Rollins’ tattoo is.”

“How do you know she has one?” 

Amanda did have a tattoo other than the one of her name in white on her forearm, but it was just above her right hip bone. Olivia had changed clothes in front of her detective enough times that she had seen it, but wondered how he knew.

Rafael’s response was a smirk that made her smack his ass and flip them over so she was on top — again — and shift so his erection that had started to subside was re-sheathed within her. A couple rolls of her hips brought it back to life. 

“Sass will cost you,” she said, kissing him and tasting a combination of sweat and herself on his lips.

His response was to grasp her hips and lift his own, finding the spot inside that made her gasp. One large hand shifted so his thumb could slide between her slick folds and find the sensitive nub to caress. It didn’t take long for him to pay up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course you all knew it was going to be Olivia all along right? Please let me know what you think. I’m enjoying writing a more casual, less serious Barson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Olivia have their rendezvous and things start to heat up. But will Liv be okay with Carisi as a spectator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the other two chapters and all I can say is this is definitely nsfw. Enjoy!

A few weeks later Olivia found herself in the lobby of an upscale hotel chain across the state line. She told Amanda to find a place out of the city; they didn’t need to run into someone that might recognize them. They were on their own time and just needed to be able to be Olivia and Amanda. A hotel also made it seem a little more forbidden. Butterflies swarmed her stomach as she rode the elevator to the designated floor. Then she was standing outside the numbered door that Rollins had texted her, and wished she had taken Rafael’s suggestion of bringing a bottle of wine. But she’d declined and told him she wanted to be clear headed for this experience. Shifting her purse on her shoulder as she raised her hand to knock, she heard the crinkle of the bag inside.

“Snacks,” Barba had said, handing the bag to her as they walked to the door of his apartment where he and Noah would be spending the next two days. “You’ll need to keep your strength up. Rollins is younger than you. And remember to hydrate.”

She pulled away as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I know, I’ll pay for the sass.” He grinned at her in that way he had that she couldn’t help but smile back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Olivia leaned back in to accept the kiss.

“Enjoy yourself,” he said softly, before adding a second kiss.

She licked her lips, remembering his words, and knocked on the door. It swung open.

“Hey, Lieu, er, I mean, Liv,” said Carisi.

He stepped back to allow her to enter the spacious room. It wasn’t quite a suite, but was large enough that there was some comfortable furniture other than the bed.

“Carisi?”

“Liv! Come in, come in! Can I get you something to drink? I have some sparkling water with lemon, iced tea, we can make coffee if you want.”

Amanda’s nerves had turned her into a southern hostess Scarlett O’Hara’s mother would be proud of.

“I don’t want anything, thanks.”

Olivia put her purse down on a nearby table and the snack bag crinkled again. She reached inside and pulled it out.

“But Rafael sent snacks.”

The statement, simple as it was, broke the tension and they all burst out laughing; knowing the former ADA’s fondness for snacking. Carisi, also known for liking to eat, took the bag from her and peered inside.

“Dominick, honey, put those on the table and go sit down,” his girlfriend told him. She turned her attention to the other woman and ran a hand down Olivia’s arm. “Are you as nervous as I am?”

The action elicited goosebumps but she was distracted by the first thing Amanda said and turned to look at Carisi who had unpacked the snacked and settled himself comfortably in an armchair by the window and back at the blonde standing in front of her.

“He’s staying?” Olivia asked.

“Yeah, that’s part of the turn on for me,” Amanda admitted, pink coloring her cheeks. “Is that okay?”

The brunette thought about it; imagining Rafael watching her kiss and touch another woman and a flush of excitement went through her. She nodded.

“But just watching. No touching,” she admonished the man with a wag of her finger.

He nodded and grinned at her. “The only touching I’ll be doing might be to myself. How about a little mood music?”

“And no talking,” added Amanda. “We’ll forget he’s even here, Liv,” she said quietly, and the two women looked at each other as soft music filled the air.

Her heart was pounding with both nervousness and arousal. Her friend looked good. Jeans and a silky blouse in a green color that accented her dark hair. She licked her lips and noticed the other woman’s eyes jumped to them and then brown met blue.

“This was your idea,” Olivia said. “What first?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

They were facing each other, standing at the foot of the bed. Amanda stepped closer and put her hands on Olivia’s waist and leaned in to kiss her gently. It was definitely different than kissing Carisi. Her friend’s lips were softer, her face lacking the roughness of whiskers. Initially the kissing was chaste and close-mouthed. They exchanged small sipping kisses, and hands moved to explore arms, waists and shoulders. Then one of them — it might have been Olivia, neither was sure — opened her mouth and tentatively touched the tip her tongue to the other woman’s lip. It was like a key had been turned in a lock and both of them opened their mouths to explore the other’s. Tongues caressed while their hands became bolder moving around each other’s backs, causing their bodies to press against one another. Their mouths parted to catch a breath and Amanda got a glimpse of Carisi watching attentively. She could see a bulge had begun forming in his pants. This turned her on more and she smiled at her friend, touching the buttons on her shirt.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” she drawled, her voice husky.

A minute later the two woman stood in their bras, shirts discarded. She reached out and traced a finger between Olivia’s breasts then up and around the edge of her bra. It wasn’t padded, like her own, and she could see her nipples hardening. Her fingertip continued up the strap, then back down to the swell of her breast, before continuing onto the fabric and around her nipple. The other woman drew in a sharp breath when she circled it again and then ran her finger across the pebbled flesh beneath. She repeated the gesture on the other breast, earning another intake of air that was followed by a quiet moan of pleasure. Reaching around the woman’s back, she unhooked the bra and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor and cupping the freed flesh. Unlike her own, the breasts in her hands were fuller, heavier.

“Lordy, your tits are lovely,” she said softly, rubbing a thumb over each nipple. “Will you touch mine?”

“I’d love to.”

Then her own breasts were free from their confines and being held by soft hands that were kneading them and stroking her nipples to hardened peaks. She gasped when her friend lowered her head and gently licked each one.

“Fuck.” Amanda wasn’t sure if she had breathed the word or if it had come from the corner of the room, but she didn’t care.

They were kissing again, tongues dueling and hands stroking and grasping at soft flesh. Olivia pushed her thigh between hers and she ground herself against it, trying to relieve the ache that was building between her legs. It wasn’t enough for either woman. They fumbled for the button and zipper of their jeans, undoing them and pushing the denim down and off their legs, so all they were left wearing were underpants. Amanda sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the other woman to stand between her legs and began kissing her stomach and rib cage. Her hands returned to her full breasts and it was her turn to place her mouth on them. She took first one and the other nipple in her mouth, suckling and circling it with her tongue, pulling a low moan from Olivia’s throat. As she did, she slowly moved her hands to the other woman’s hips, at the elastic of her underwear. Hands were in her hair as she continued to kiss the breasts before her.

Suddenly she was pushed back onto the bed and Olivia was on top of her, thrusting her knee between her legs, pressing hard against her clit and making it throb with pleasure. She raised her hips, humping the other woman’s leg, trying to find relief. Hips pressed against hers and she felt wetness against her thigh that wasn’t her own. The thought that Olivia was that aroused increased her own arousal and she pulled her down for a lengthy kiss, sliding her hands down her back and inside her underwear to cup her ass and hold her closer.

“These need to come off.” She tugged at the panties. Olivia slid off the bed to a standing position to shed the offending garment, while Amanda shimmied out of her own. Looking at the triangle of hair between her friend’s legs, she could see the curls were dark with moisture.

“Lay down?” she asked and was joined on the bed. Rolling on her side, she placed her hand on the other woman’s thigh as she looked at her; lips swollen and red from kissing, breasts pink from being suckled and kneaded. She assumed she had a similar appearance. Her heart was pounding. Licking her lips, she slowly ran her hand up the inside of her thigh, legs opened more in invitation and she extended a finger until she encountered wetness. Olivia’s eyes closed as she gently traced the edge of her labia. Daring a glance over to the man in the corner, Amanda saw Carisi was slouched in the chair, legs spread, and was palming himself as he watched. Their eyes met and he gave her an encouraging nod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the snack humor. Just trying to diffuse the tension, as one of the Weasley twins said in DH. Plus after all the talk about it on twitter yesterday I couldn’t resist. This is as far as I had written originally when it was nameless smut. Chapter 4 may be a little longer in coming. No pun intended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things couldn't get any hotter. Amanda and Olivia continue exploring and pleasuring each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might need....something..... when you're done reading this. I did. Whew.

Thinking about how she liked to be touched, Amanda continued gently tracing the other woman’s folds, avoiding her clit for the moment. Olivia wiggled her hips, wanting more. This was different than when Rafael touched her. Amanda’s fingers were smaller; her touch lighter. Opening her eyes, she reached out a hand to caress the blonde’s shoulder and delicate line of her collarbone.

“More.” She lifted her hips.

“Like this?” Amanda slipped one slender finger inside her, surprised at the heat of wet channel. Olivia hummed with approval.

“More.”

The blonde added a second finger and the other woman moaned with pleasure, clenching her walls around the digits. Amanda pumped her fingers a few times and Olivia raised her hips, searching for pressure on her aching clit. Knowing what she wanted, Amanda traced her thumb around the nub, keeping her fingers buried inside the other woman.

“Yes, like that,” she gasped when the thumb flicked across it. Amanda moved her thumb across the spot repeatedly, like she was flicking a lighter, trying to keep her fingers moving at the same time.

She could feel wetness dripping from her own pussy, and wanted to reach down and touch herself. Using her free hand to push onto her knees, she leaned down and kissed Olivia, thrusting her tongue into her mouth with the same rhythm as her fingers, swallowing the other woman’s moan of pleasure. Kissing her way down her neck, she nipped at her earlobe and whispered,

“Touch me.”

Immediately she felt a hand between her legs and bit down on Olivia’s neck as she explored Amanda’s pussy, fucking it deep with her fingers. Like the other woman had discovered, Amanda learned it felt different than her male lover. Her fingers were as strong but more slender and moved with more familiarity. Not of her specifically but of the female anatomy. Like Amanda, Olivia knew she wanted more attention on her clit. Amanda spread her legs to give Olivia more access to the sensitive nub and heard a sound that she knew came from her lover in the chair. She realized she was giving him a good view of her ass and the other woman’s hand fucking her dripping pussy. Amanda wondered if he was stroking himself. She kissed Olivia’s neck, soothing the mark she’d made there and whispered in her ear,

“I think Carisi’s really enjoying this. Want to give him more?”

Olivia nodded and reached for Amanda’s hand, bringing her fingers to her mouth. When she drew them between her lips, licking her own juices, Amanda drew a breath. Partly from the feel of the tongue on her fingers and partly from the action itself. It was a familiar thing for Olivia; she had sucked the taste of herself from Rafael’s long digits many times. Amanda had never sampled her own juices and the brunette saw the interest in her eyes. Slowly withdrawing her fingers from the blonde woman’s heated core, Olivia raised them to her own lips and took a lick. Then she offered them to Amanda, placing them against her pink, plump lips. The younger woman touched the tip of her tongue to them tentatively, as if tasting a new flavor of lollipop. Then she sucked the digits into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, tasting herself for the first time. The thought that Carisi had enjoyed this flavor numerous times sent a flush of arousal through her and she sucked harder on Olivia’s fingers. An audible groan came from across the room, followed by the sound of a zipper. The two women met each other’s eyes and smiled, knowing what the man had been driven to, watching them.

“I - I brought a toy if you want to  -- “ began Amanda.

“Yes,” Olivia interrupted her eagerly.

Amanda moved to a sitting position and got to her feet, walking to a small tote on the table beside her lover. Olivia rolled to her side and reached for a bottle of water on the nightstand. She took a long drink, smiling as she remembered Rafael’s reminder to hydrate. Amanda removed the dildo from the bag, along with a small bottle of lube, although she could feel her own juices dripping down her legs and was fairly confident Olivia was still the same way. She met Carisi’s eyes before dropping to his hand that was circling his throbbing erection. Bending over him, she kissed him briefly but hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, giving him a taste of her that was left on it.

“Don’t come before I do, honey,” she drawled softly against his lips, earning a light groan of frustration in response.

Turning, Amanda walked slowly back to the bed where Olivia lay, allowing her hips to sway a little more than usual, knowing he was watching. She met the other woman’s eyes and gave her a wink, both of them enjoying the effect their pleasure was having on the man in the chair. Olivia wondered if Amanda would be interested if doing this again so Rafael could watch. The thought of him sitting, stroking his cock as she was pleasured by and gave pleasure to the blonde made her clit throb a little and she reached between her legs and gave it a stroke, closing her eyes at the sensation. She felt the bed dip as Amanda rejoined her on the sheet.

The rubber phallus she held in her hands was as about as thick as Rafael’s generous cock and Olivia smiled at the thought. It was bright pink however and she could see it had a button on it to control a vibration feature. She scooted back against the pillows so she was reclining against them, spread her legs wide and bent her knees, feeling her pussy drip in anticipation.

“I hope you’re going to fuck me with that,” she said, earning a strangled sound from Carisi.

“Oh, yes,” Amanda replied, crawling toward her.

When she reached her side, Olivia put out a hand to brush her knuckles across her nipples, then put a hand behind the younger woman’s neck to pull her in for a kiss. Now familiar with what each other liked, she stroked Amanda’s tongue with hers until the other woman moaned. She dropped the vibrator on the sheet between Olivia’s legs and palmed her full breasts, pinching her nipples until she wriggled beneath her.

“Put that in me, already, Rollins,” she panted.

Amanda sank back on her heels and grasped the dildo, teasing the full tip of it against Olivia’s slick folds. Olivia raised her hips, encouraging her to do more, sliding her hand down the other woman’s body to find her wet pussy entrance and slid two fingers inside, making her gasp. Amanda pushed the fake cock into her and Olivia groaned with pleasure at the sensation of being stretched and filled.

“More?” the younger woman asked.

Olivia’s brown eyes met her blue ones and she nodded, biting her lip.

“More. Deeper.”

Amanda withdrew the dildo and sank it back into Olivia’s pussy; further in this time, and Olivia matched the movement of her fingers into the other woman, making her grind down on her hand, seeking pressure on her clit. She was rewarded when Olivia circled her thumb around the sensitive nub. They established a rhythm: vibrator and fingers until both were dripping with their juices. Olivia pushed her fingers deep inside the other woman and was thumbing her clit, bringing her close to orgasm. Her hand was soaked with pussy juice and she maneuvered her slick pinky finger back past Amanda’s perineum until she gently brushed her asshole. Amanda paused her own movements for a split second, then spread her legs further to make the pucker more available. Carisi had recently touched her there and she found she liked it.

Olivia continued a gentle finger fucking while speeding up pressure on her clit and pressed the tip of her pinky against the other entrance, pushing inside the tight ring of muscle. Amanda was breathing hard now and could barely keep up the motion of the dildo inside Olivia, so she took her thumb and flicked on the vibrating function. Olivia gasped at the new sensation, but kept up her assault on Amanda’s clit, pressing just a little further inside her ass. She felt the muscle contractions begin around her fingers and Amanda bucked her hips against her hand. Olivia started to slow her thumb but got a gasping, “No. Don’t stop. Yes. Just. Therrrrrrrrrrre.” Amanda drew out the word in a groan and the other woman felt her orgasm pulse through her pussy and asshole as her body shuddered. They both heard a gasping groan from the man in the chair and his lover knew he had come as well, watching her. Slowly removing her hand from Amanda, knowing she was on the edge of overstimulation, Olivia watched her recover. Blue eyes opened and the other woman took a cleansing breath.

“Fuck,” she said. “Wow. That was good.” She brushed sweat-dampened strands of hair back from her face.

“Glad to know you enjoyed it,” Olivia replied with a smile. “Want to show me what else this can do?” She gestured toward the dildo still buried deep in her. It was on low and was sending delicious vibrations through her pussy, but she knew it have other speeds.

“Oh, God, Liv! I’m so sorry!” Amanda covered her face with her hands. Olivia reached up and pulled them away.

“It’s okay,” she said gently. “You were a little distracted. Come here.”

She tugged on the younger woman’s hand and she bent down to receive a kiss. The feel of Olivia’s tongue against hers sent a residual tremor through Amanda’s pussy. She moved her hand to the vibrator and clicked the speed up a notch, making Olivia gasp against her mouth. Leaving her lips, Amanda worked her mouth down her neck, biting like she had before, knowing Olivia liked it, and began pumping her pussy with the fake cock. The two sensations had the older woman groaning and raising her hips. Amanda worked her mouth down to Olivia’s breasts and tongued her nipples back into hard peaks, sucking and gently biting, before working her way back up to her neck where she bit and sucked again, hard enough to make a mark. One more click of her thumb and the vibrator switched to an alternating buzzing and throbbing sensation.

“Fuck!” Olivia gasped. But she moved her hips and Amanda knew she was seeking attention for her clit. She pulled the vibrator out and ran it up her slit to her clit and then back down to push it in her pussy, making Olivia gasp again. “Again!”

Olivia grabbed Amanda by the back of the neck and pulled her mouth up to her own, pushing her tongue inside, mimicking the thrusts in her pussy. Amanda returned the motion and pulled the vibrator out, circling the woman’s clit with the head, before thrusting it back inside; repeating that several times before holding the device in her hand and placing her thumb on Olivia’s throbbing clit and swirling her tongue around hers. A low moan began in Olivia’s throat and Amanda worked the sensitive nub, pushing the vibrator deep inside her pussy, making it clench around it as her orgasm engulfed her. Amanda swallowed the sound with her own mouth as they continued to kiss through it. When Olivia began to end the kiss, she turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. The older woman lowered her legs shakily to the mattress, as she caught her breath.

“Wow is right,” Olivia said. Then she grinned. “Think we can do that another time for Rafael?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Rafael about her experience with Amanda and they discuss a repeat performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a little teaser, a filler chapter for you, so you can see Rafael's reaction. Chapter 6 is pretty much done. I'll get that one up in a bit.

Olivia didn’t linger. When she got off the bed to pick up her clothing and get cleaned up, Carisi swooped down and kissed Amanda with a passion that made Olivia wish Rafael was home alone. She got the feeling there would be a second round not long after she left. Riding back to the city, she reflected on what had just happened. She loved Rafael and their sex life was fabulous, but that was one of the hottest sexual experiences of her life. Olivia shifted on the car seat, feeling herself getting aroused again, just thinking about it. And knowing Carisi was watching, knowing how much it turned him on, had just heightened her pleasure. She wondered if Rafael would like it as much.

Rafael, for his own part, had found himself unusually distracted while Olivia was away. He and Noah went to the park and shopped for a birthday gift for his mother; the boy insisting they needed to get her a new kitchen apron, no matter that Lucia Barba had a drawer overflowing with them. He allowed the youngster to choose the dinner menu, which of course included chicken tenders. Rafael rationalized they were still healthy because he made them from scratch with whole grain bread crumbs. But the entire time he was doing these things, he was wondering what Olivia was doing with Amanda. Was she enjoying herself? How were they pleasuring each other? Did Olivia have an orgasm? More than one? He was sure she had at least one. He had always assumed women were generally able to bring each other to orgasm easier the first time they had intimate contact than a man was; simply because they already had an idea of what the other would like. He forced himself not to think about Olivia kissing and touching the blonde detective. He would need to wait until after Noah was in bed that night to get the details. She had promised she would tell him everything. Once the boy was asleep with Eddie, he poured her a glass of wine and him two fingers of scotch and they settled on the couch.

He had been able to tell when she walked in the door it had been a pleasurable experience. There was at least one visible mark on her neck and when he leaned in to greet her with a kiss, he could smell the residual odor of sex, sweat and another scent he could only assume was Rollins’ perfume. Rafael wondered if the woman had tasted one another’s juices. The thought made him start to grow hard and he had to step into the kitchen until it subsided. Now, he was ready to hear all about it. He reached out a finger to trace the mark on her neck, and down to the buttons on her blouse, popping one open so he could dip into the valley between her breasts. Then he met her eyes.

“This tells me you enjoyed your afternoon just a little bit anyway.”

Olivia felt heat rise in her cheeks and bit her lip, lifting a shoulder slightly. Holding his gaze she said honestly,

“It was fucking hot, Rafael.”

She took a sip from her glass.

“And knowing Carisi was over in the corner, getting himself off just by watching us made it even hotter.”

She watched the colors in his eyes shift and his brows lower just a fraction. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed, but she knew in an instant he was upset.

“Shit. That’s right. You didn’t know he was there. I didn’t know he was going to be there until I got there. All he did was watch, Rafa.”

Olivia put a hand on his knee. He didn’t pull away, but took a mouthful from his own glass. His eyes flickered away from her and then back again. She felt the need to reassure him. Make sure he understood Amanda’s lover had only played the role of voyeur; nothing more.

“Honestly. I hardly even knew he was there.” A smiled played on her lips as she remembered. “Except for the couple times he made noises, and then when he came.”

Now the eyebrows moved back to their original position and beyond, to go higher up on his forehead.

After Olivia told him, in graphic detail, everything she and Amanda and done, her husband decided he was interested in witnessing it first hand. The two couples met for drinks at an out of the way place that was dimly lit and allowed for private conversation to discuss a second experience. This time, with both men present, because Amanda said part of the turn on for her was Sonny’s reaction. Rafael said he was fine with it, adding with a wink that he wouldn’t mind watching Carisi’s reactions if they were a repeat of what Olivia had told him from before. The other three could see the flush of color that rose from Carisi’s neck. Olivia put a hand on Rafael’s thigh under the table as they all chuckled and discovered the conversation had him half aroused. She wasn’t surprised. He had never been shy about his attraction to men, so she knew watching Carisi would be as much as turn on for him as watching her and Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for the purposes of this story: Barba and Benson are married, Carisi and Rollins are not, but they're together. In addition, Rafael has "moved on" from the DA's office (we won't discuss why) and what he's doing doesn't really matter. Carisi was offered his position as an ADA and is now actually putting his degree to use. Booyah Fordam Law.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples meet in a hotel room and smut ensues. I could tell you more, but it would give it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this is hot, it's sexy and it's funny. I could have kept tweaking it but decided just to post it. 
> 
> PS...I hope I have updated the tags adequately.

A week or so later, when they all were able to arrange the time, Olivia and Rafael were the first to arrive at a another hotel that was different from the first. The room was nicely appointed but  other than the desk chair and the bed, the only other place to sit was a small sofa. So unless one of them took the hard chair, the two men would have to sit beside each other. Olivia bit her lip and looked at Rafael. He read her mind and shucked his casual jacket, hanging it on the chair. Then he sat down on the sofa and spread his arms across the back, and grinned at her.

“Plenty of room for two.”

Rafael had been at half mast since they arrived, excited at the thought of watching the woman he loved have another “fucking hot” experience. Her description of the first encounter with Amanda had fueled several of his own mental fantasies as he stroked himself to orgasm in the time since. Once it had been while laying in bed beside Olivia while she touched herself as she retold the experience and a couple times in the shower alone. He’d added a few thoughts of what Carisi must have looked like, legs spread, stroking his own cock while watching the women. Tall as he was, the detective had to have a long dick, he thought, based on his past experiences with taller men. Spreading his legs further apart, he reached between them and adjusted himself in his jeans, enjoying the friction of the denim and his underwear against his skin. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

“Starting without us?”

She leaned over him, placing her palms on either side of his head on the back of the couch to kiss him, but before she could reach his lips, he placed his in the cleavage revealed by the low scoop of her t shirt, giving the soft skin there a lick with the tip tongue and inhaled her scent. Rafael could tell by the way she shifted her feet as he did, her underwear was already damp.

Before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Olivia pressed a quick kiss to his lips and went to admit the other couple. As soon as the door was closed, Amanda greeted her by threading her fingers through her hair to hold her head and kissing her, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Olivia was surprised at the aggressiveness, but the taste of the woman’s tongue brought back the memory of their first encounter and, throwing caution to the wind, she grabbed Amanda’s ass and returned the kiss as she worked a knee between her legs. Their partners watched it transpire with interest and both with growing arousal. Finally they had to stop to catch their breath.

“Sorry, Liv,” the blonde said, her cheeks already flushed from the make out session, turned pinker with a bit of embarrassment. “But _Dominick_ here teased me so much last night. He said we couldn’t have sex and he wouldn’t let me come any other way. I’ve been so horny and I’m right at that point --”

She lowered her voice as if the two men weren’t standing feet away and her lover didn’t already know this about her.

“-- that point in my cycle when my breasts are starting to get tender and they just ache to be touched. I thought I was gonna’ come from Sonny just doing that last night.”

Olivia felt the moisture between her legs increase, because she knew exactly what the other woman meant. She could see from the nipples showing through Amanda’s t shirt she had forgone a bra. Reaching out, she cupped one of her breasts, her thumb finding the pebbled tip. The blonde let out a low moan.

“Yes. God, yes.”

Olivia’s other hand found the other breast and caressed them in tandem, gently squeezing, feeling the weight of them, knowing how it felt to Amanda. Then she bent her head and bit gently at the nub, wetting the fabric with her tongue, eliciting a sharp gasp. Amanda grabbed her hips and steered her toward the bed.

“Guess you ladies don’t need us at the moment,” Carisi said with a chuckle. Then he looked around and realized there was just the hard desk chair and the small sofa. Rafael followed his gaze.

“I’m not sitting in that hard chair,” he said. “And neither are you. This is supposed to be pleasurable. The couch is big enough for two.”

Rafael sat down on one of the large two large seat cushions and patted the other. Sonny sat down gingerly, so as not to pinch his growing erection.  
  
“Relax, counselor. I don’t bite.” Green eyes twinkled. “Unless you want me to.”

Sonny had a sudden image of Rafael’s mouth on his neck, biting and sucking until he left a mark and he felt his face grow warm and his dick harder. Misinterpreting the man’s stiff body language, Rafael tried again to help him relax. As aroused as watching the women might make him, he knew Carisi might not be comfortable touching himself in front of him. He gestured toward the bed where the women had removed their shirts and jeans and were dry humping each other as they kissed.

“Should I have brought snacks for the show?”

That garnered a low chuckle from the taller man and he seemed to relax a little, sliding down on the couch and spreading his legs to try and make some room in the crotch of his jeans for the erection that was only getting harder. His knee bumped Rafael’s.

“Sorry, Raf.”

“What? Oh.” Rafael’s eyes flickered to Carisi’s crotch. “Yeah, me too.”

The former ADA had already opened his legs, and now reached down to adjust himself through his own denim. Carisi gaze followed the movement of the other man’s hand and his pulse quickened slightly. He had never seen another man touch himself. Rafael’s palm lingered and his eyes closed slightly, enjoying the feel of it. It made his own cock throb in response and he started to move his own hand toward his zipper but stopped, catching Rafael watching him and snapped his eyes back to his girlfriend and his former lieutenant.

Rafael wasn’t shy. Olivia had told him Carisi had gotten himself off while watching them before, so he didn’t hesitate to lower his own zipper to release some of the pressure on his dick. There was a spot of moisture on the front of his boxer briefs from where it had leaked a bit of pre-cum. His wife heard the noise and glanced over to see which man had succumbed first. Seeing it was him, they made eye contact and she licked her lips, nodding in encouragement. That was all he needed to push the elastic waistband down and pull his erection free. He sighed with pleasure.

The sound caught the attention of his couch-mate and Carisi slid his eyes sideways. Rafael had his fist curled around his cock and was leisurely stroking it, as if he was alone in the shower, not sitting beside another man who’s own cock was painfully hard; both of them watching their respective female partners finger now fuck each other. The blonde man inhaled audibly and Rafael turned his head and gave him a grin.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” he said softly.

“I -- uh,” Carisi stammered. His mouth had gone dry at Rafael’s size. There had been locker room talk about the lawyer’s manhood and his confidence in the courtroom being equal in size but he’d paid it no mind. He considered himself well endowed and Amanda and his other partners had never complained but the man beside him was impressive in thickness as well as length. The sight of a bead of pre-cum at the slit that Rafael swirled around the head of his cock with his thumb and then fisted down the length made his own twitch; eager to be touched.

“Listen, Sonny.”

Rafael wiped his hand on his jeans and turned slightly toward the other man, putting the same palm that had just been gripping himself on Carisi’s thigh. He spoke quietly trying to put the younger man at ease. Carisi couldn’t help but look down to Rafael’s erection bobbing between his legs.

“If this makes you uncomfortable, I can stop.”

“No.” Carisi licked his lips. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all.”

Rafael’s eyes flickered to the tongue that moistened the pink lips. He’d often thought (and voiced to Olivia) Carisi had pretty lips and now wondered if they were as soft as they were pretty.

The owner of the lips shifted, unconsciously lifting his hips in a small thrusting motion. He’d grown achingly hard watching the other man stroke himself and really wanted to free his cock from the denim prison it was currently encased. Sonny had never had a sexual encounter with another man before but watching his lover enjoy being pleasured by someone who understood her anatomy better than he could ever hope to, made him wonder if the same would hold true for him.

“I’ve just never…..” he let the sentence drift off and Rafael nodded.

“Well there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” he said with a small grin and a tip of his head toward the bed where soft sounds of pleasure were emanating.

Carisi nodded, shifting again. He could feel his boxers getting damp from his own leakage. He really wanted to touch himself. Maybe let Rafael touch him. A flush of heat went through him at the thought and he knew his neck and ears had gotten red. Blue eyes met green and he thought Rafael must know what he was thinking. His hands moved toward the button on his jeans.

“I can look away. There’s plenty for me to watch,” Rafael said. A glance at the bed, showed him Olivia was on her hands and knees over her blonde partner. Her mouth worked Amanda’s nipples with her tongue, undulating her hips as the other woman pushed her fingers in and out of her.

Sonny took that moment to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pushing the flaps aside. Rafael turned his eyes back to the man beside him. Then he settled against the cushions and took himself back in hand. The short pause had done nothing to deflate his erection. In fact, the thought of getting to see what the newest ADA hid behind his fly had made him throb a bit with anticipation.  Without Rafael’s attention directly on him, Carisi was eager to finish freeing his cock, and yanked at the elastic band of his boxers, pulling them down and settling them under his balls.

“Christ,” he muttered cupping them for a moment and relishing in the sensation. They were tight, but not so tight that might come without any additional pleasure. Sonny was glad. He wanted to enjoy this. Leaving his hand around his sack, he wrapped his other one around his dick as he watched Amanda open her legs as Olivia’s hand found its way again to the nest of golden curls. One stroke and a large bead of precum followed his hand down his shaft. Lubricating his palm with it, he gave himself a twisting stroke, humming under his breath and letting his eyes flutter closed as he continued pumping his erection a few times.

“Feel good?”

Rafael had been subtly watching, and as expected, the tall man’s cock was well paired with his physique. Lengthy, but not too thin.

“Fuck, yes. Since I wouldn’t let Amanda come last night, she wouldn’t suck me off either. Said I needed to wait until today. There wasn’t time in the shower this morning, cuz we had to get Jesse to my parents’ and I’ve been half mast all day.”

Sonny stopped talking, realizing Rafael might not want to hear about his case of blue balls. The other man smiled, as his continued to lazily stroke himself.

“Me too. No sex this morning for us either.”

Both men chuckled quietly at their own similar plights. Then Rafael said, “I need to take off these jeans”

He toed off his shoes without taking time to untie them, then stood and shucked his jeans and boxers, laying them across the back of the desk chair. He held his hand out for Carisi’s. After a moment’s hesitation, the taller man did the same. Amanda came up for air from kissing Olivia to mutter, “Towel” and wave a hand toward the bathroom. Sonny knew what she meant. Rafael watched his sculpted ass, dusted with light blonde hair walk into the ensuite and return with a large bath towel. His erection jutted out from his body below his casual shirt and the older man wondered if the rest of him was as nicely muscled.

“Don’t want to mess up the couch,” he said, quickly spreading the towel out before sitting back down.

Rafael rejoined him and now, Sonny noticed, he could feel the heat from the other man’s thick thigh. They were also seated closer than before. Pants off, it felt a little awkward, so they sat there stiffly for a moment, before they noticed the women were talking quietly, fingers caressing each others arms as they watched the men.

“Wow, Liv,” said Amanda. “I thought Dominick was big, but Barba’s really hung!” She giggled when he leaned back against the cushions and flexed his hips to give her a better view.

“Did you have to get used to it? What does it feel like?”

“Well,” Olivia smiled and bit her lip, “would you like to find out?”

Amanda gasped. She didn’t know if she was into swinging.

“No, no. I’m not sharing the real thing,” Olivia assured her. “But I do have this.”

The brunette reached beside the bed for a tote she’d brought and withdrew what looked like an insulated pouch. From it she pulled a clear dildo.

“It’s glass,” she explained. “It was a gift from Rafael.”

Carisi elbowed the man beside him. “I didn’t know Tiffany’s sold sex toys.”

“They don’t. It was made from a mold of me.” Rafael gave his dick a firm stroke from base to tip, “So even when I’m not home, she can have the Cuban Experience.”

Olivia heard his words and rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God, Rafa.”

Amanda reached out her hand and touched her fingertips to the glass head, then followed one of the veins down the shaft.

“It’s cold.”

“Mmm-hmm. I cooled it for you. I thought you’d like that.”

Olivia leaned over to kiss her, and ran the tip of the glass phallus from between her breasts, down her belly to the damp curls between her legs.

“Because your pussy is so hot.”

Amanda inhaled against her lips at the dirty words, and ran her fingers through Olivia’s hair, keeping her in place as she kissed her back, sucking on her tongue. She spread her legs and bent them at the knees.

“Then fuck me with it.”

Olivia held the end of the glass replica of the man on the other side of the room and poised the tip at Amanda’s entrance. She was dripping with arousal, so lubrication wasn’t a concern.

The blonde could feel the cool surface against her hot skin.

“Please.”

Watching her friends face, Olivia pushed it in halfway and stopped. Amanda’s mouth made and O of pleasure at the sensation of being filled and stretched by the cold hard object. Olivia pulled it back a little and thrust it in again, further this time and the other woman moaned with pleasure.

“Jesus. It’s so thick,” she gasped. “And the cold. Fuck. It feels so good.”

“It will warm up in a minute. Can you take more?”

“Yes, give it to me.” Amanda raised her hips and Olivia pushed it in to the hilt. Then she pulled it out and began thrusting it in and out of the woman’s dripping slit.

On the couch, Sonny kept looking from the flesh and blood version beside him in Rafael’s hand, to the clear one, now slick with his lover’s juices.

“Do you want some of the Cuban Experience too?” Rafael said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi gets his own Cuban Experience.

He reached over and took Sonny’s hand and placed it on his dick. Instinctively, the man closed his fingers around it. The skin of the hard shaft was hot but soft, much like his own, but thicker in circumference. Rafael kept his hand over Sonny’s, and pulled it up and then back down his cock.

“That’s right,” he murmured, as if giving instruction. “Just like that.”

Carisi’s heart was pounding, watching his own hand, covered by the other man’s, which was heavily veined just like his dick, move up and down. A generous gush of precome erupted from the slit and Rafael couldn’t help but groan with the increased lubricated sensation.

“Don’t stop,” he commanded, and removed his hand from Sonny’s. Rafael slouched and spread his legs more as the other man continued stroking him then flexed his hips upward and Sonny picked up the pace, while the older man reached down to fondle his tightening testicles. Rafael was wondering if he could ask Carisi to finger him, when there was a cry from the bed as Rollins reached orgasm with the glass dildo buried inside her and Olivia’s fingers pressing her clit.

The sight of his wife making another woman come with a replica of his cock pushed Rafael over the edge and he came with a shuddering groan, splashing hot cum on his thighs and Carisi’s hand. The man had watched, mesmerized as he’d worked Rafael’s cock, knowing what to do and reading his body for the small things he responded do, like a little twist of his wrist just as his fist reached the swollen head. Sonny gently stroked him through his orgasm, knowing he would become oversensitive quickly, and pulled his hand away before Rafael flinched. He was breathing almost as hard as the other man, who had closed his eyes briefly, coming down from his climax. He reopened them to see Sonny wipe his hand on the corner of the towel beneath them and reach for his own red, swollen erection. He didn’t think he’d last long; he’d nearly come without being touched just getting Rafael off and was aching for his own release.

Rafael put his hand on the man’s arm, stopping him.

“Your Cuban Experience is not limited to getting me off, counselor.”

“I won’t last long now.”

Barba gave him a small smile. 

“You think?” Then, “May I?”

Sonny nodded and was surprised when the man didn’t immediately wrap his long fingers around his cock, but gently traced the tips of them across his testicles, watching as the skin reacted and tightened. He sucked in a breath and exhaled, leaning back on the cushions, his hips lifting involuntarily, seeking more contact.

“Jesus, Raf.”

“Relax, Sonny. If I touch your dick right now you’ll explode and not get to enjoy yourself.”

Sonny knew he was right, and he wanted to see what it felt like, wanted to see what it looked like to have the man get him off. He took another breath and exhaled slowly, trying to lower his heart rate. It was difficult when he looked over at the bed and saw Amanda, having recovered from her own orgasm, watching wide eyed and curious at her lover being touched by the former ADA. 

Now Rafael had taken the base of Sonny’s cock between his thumb and two fingers and was holding it with firm pressure to stave off a premature orgasm. When he decided he’d done it long enough, he closed his fist around his erection and gave it a firm stroke from tip to base. Sonny closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cushion with a groan.

As much as he knew Carisi would enjoy a simple hand job, if he was being honest with himself, he’d been wanting to wrap his mouth around the tall man’s lengthy erection since he saw it. He licked his lips and glanced at the women on the bed. They’d continued to cuddle, kiss and caress each other, but were watching with rapt attention. Olivia met his gaze and she knew what he was thinking and leaned over to whisper in Amanda’s ear. The blonde nodded in encouragement.

“Sonny.”

“Mmmm, yeah that feels good,” Carisi replied.

“Sonny, look at me,” Rafael said. Blue eyes met his. “Do you trust me, Sonny?”

“What? Yeah of course.” Carisi watched, his eyes widening as Rafael moved from sitting beside him to kneel between his legs. “Are you gonna…?”

“I’d like to taste this beautiful dick of yours, Sonny.”

Rafael pumped his fist a couple times.

“But if you’d rather I not, just say no and I won’t do more than this.”

He repeated the motion.

Carisi considered it. His cock twitched In Rafael’s hand, as if offering its own opinion. 

“Dominick,” Amanda said softly. He looked into his lovers eyes and saw arousal and interest in them at watching him get sucked off by the other man. She nodded her approval.

Carisi reached out and touched Rafael’s face, putting a thumb against his lips. Opening them, Rafael drew the digit into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it. It was the hand that had brought him to orgasm and he could taste a faint saltiness from his own secretions. He released Carisi’s thumb.

“Is that a yes?” Rafael asked.

“That’s a yes,” the blonde man said breathlessly.

Sonny’s heart was pounding with both nervousness and desire as he watched the older man reach over and snag throw pillow that he’d been leaning against, and settle it under his knees. Rafael rested a hand on each of Carisi’s thighs and opened them a bit more than his knees were already spread. He bent his head, and in slow motion it seemed to Sonny, licked the length of his cock from base where it met his sack, to its swollen head. Then, lifting his eyes to watch him, Rafael lowered his mouth and took in his entire rigid length. Sonny groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. The man’s mouth was larger than Amanda’s and felt hotter, which was probably just his imagination, but Sonny couldn’t believe how good it felt. Rafael pulled back and flattened his tongue against his slit then used the tip to gather up a fresh flood of precome. When he lowered his head against, sucking hard, Sonny felt the stubble on the man’s chin graze his tight sack. The sensation sent a fresh wave of pleasure through him and Sonny lifted his hips and arched his back to thrust deeper into Rafael’s mouth, panting, 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

As he did his shirt rode up on his stomach and Rafael caught a glimpse of ink on the man’s skin near his left hip. A tattoo. Curious, he took his hand and pushed the shirt up so he could see it. It was a set of handcuffs. The letters SC were in the center of one and AR in the other. He’d bet his Juris Doctorate that Rollins sported a matching set. Rafael continued moving his hand upward over the man’s abs to his chest where his palm slid across Carisi’s flat nipple which was pebbled hard with arousal. The man gasped as he did so and thrust his hips again and again, seeking a rhythm from him. Rafael knew he wouldn’t last long. He wouldn’t mind if Sonny came in his mouth, but he had another idea. 

He removed his mouth from Sonny’s cock, garnering a small sound of discontent which was replaced with a groan of pleasure when he replaced it with his hand, stroking slowly. He turned his head toward the bed and with his other hand motioned for Amanda, who had been slowing fingering herself as she watched the two men. 

“Get on, Rollins,” he murmured.

She didn’t need to be asked twice, and moved quickly from the bed to straddle her lovers lap. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt her climb onto him. Amanda kissed him hungrily, muting his moan when Rafael guided his cock into her. Sonny’s hands grasped her hips and she began a familiar movement, grinding down onto him and then rising up to let her walls caress him.

Rafael reached under Amanda, gathered some of her slick on a long forefinger and slid it against Sonny’s perineum toward his ass. A light, slippery touch of the puckered hole was all it took for the man to come, holding the woman on his lap tightly to sheath himself in her as far as he could, shuddering violently and throwing his head back against the cushions, seeing stars behind his closed lids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for getting everyone all hot and bothered, but I couldn’t leave Sonny unsatisfied, could I?


End file.
